Time-lapse photography is a technique that records image frames with a shutter speed lower than a normal speed. When a time-lapse video is played, time appears to be moving faster and thus lapsing. For example, for a video normally recorded at 30 frames per second, a time-lapse video may be recorded only once per second. As a result, when the time-lapse video is played at a frame rate like 30 frames per second, the time is lapsing 30 times faster and the moving speed of the objects in the video appears to be 30 times faster than a normal speed.
However, it is known that when recording a video, the video quality highly depends on the stability of the camera. If the camera is shaking during video recording, the shaking also appears on the video frames being recorded and blurs may further appear on the video frames. As for a time-lapse video or a hyperlapse video, the influence of shaking is even worse since the video is played many times faster than a normal speed and the shaking appears to be more serious on the fast played video frames.